


Still Freaky

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Explicit Sexual Content, Like that's all this is...just bodswapped sex so if that's not your thing, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, The Watchtower, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired by another fic where Hal and Barry were bodyswapped. I extended it to Diana/Clark/Bruce and had some fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Freaky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Freaky Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/202561) by bisexualclarkkent. 



> Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. If you haven't read my friend bisexualclarkkent's fic "Another Freaky Day" you will likely not get this fic. So, go give her some love and read that fic first!

“Should we tell them that Zatanna is here?” Diana murmured over her cup of coffee. She didn’t really need the caffeine or anything but she like to have warm drinks later in the evening. She was watching Hal and Barry (or, Hal in Barry’s body and Barry in Hal’s body) trying to play grab ass as subtly as they could without succeeding in any way. They didn’t even make eye contact with Diana or Bruce, despite them having the solution and already getting their own  _ problem  _ worked out pretty quickly. 

Bruce wasn’t going to lie. He had really enjoyed being in Diana’s body. In a different way than he was used to, at any rate. He wondered if it was something the three of them could try in the bedroom more often, just have Zatanna do it for them. If she would, since she knew what the three of them were up to anyway. Everyone did.

“Nah. It’s kind of fun to watch them scurry around like no one knows what they’ve been up to.” Bruce liked to have a coffee with Diana on nights he was planning on going on patrol, even after something like their earlier battle with Circe. In fact, big battles like that always put him on edge and made him want to protect his city even  _ harder _ .

Clark was exhausted, he said, after the battle. It had really come down to Diana and Clark batting Circe around until she backed off. Diana was still standing but Bruce wasn’t going to argue with him.

“Maybe they have the right idea.” Diana said, casual as you please, going in for a gulp of her coffee.

Bruce did a spit take and nearly fell out of his chair. “Wha-what?” he sputtered, unable to make eye contact with her.

She leaned forward, giving Bruce a flash of her cleavage. Her voice was deep and low as she spoke.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the rush of power. This tight body. It thrilled you.”

That was all it took to convince Bruce. He stood up from the table. “I’ll get Zatanna. You go wake Clark up.”

Diana smirked and saluted Bruce on her way toward their quarters.

…

“I literally just changed you guys back and you want me to do it again?” Zatanna was huffing. She had already gotten out of her costume. Diana had already explained but clearly she wanted to give her most withering looks she could muster to Bruce and Clark.

“All for some weird sex fantasy!” she threw her hands up when none of them actually answered. Clark had been immediately on board and Bruce just had to make sure he didn’t make eye contact with anyone and he would maybe live through this experience.

“We appreciate your assistance, Zatanna.” Clark spoke up, ever the gentleman even in such a weird situation.

“Okay, fine.” She could never say no to Clark. She cleared her throat and lifted her hands to start casting the spell. “ _ Ydob skralc ni anaid tup dna ydob sanaid ni ecurb tup, ydob securb ni kralc tup! _ ” she called and it was unnerving, even now.

But it worked. Bruce felt Diana’s body tingling as he looked out from her eyes at the room with Clark’s and his own body watching each other and, somehow, it felt even better than when Circe had done it to them. Maybe because it was deliberate this time. Zatanna knew the magic and hightailed it out as quickly as she could manage. And then Diana, in Clark’s body, slammed the door. Hard. Probably harder than necessary; it made a sound of protest but no one was in the mood to check the damage just yet. Especially because Bruce knew he was in for the hardest fuck of his life, because Diana’s body could take it.

“It’s so weird looking at my body like this.” Diana spoke in Clark’s voice. “But Clark, I love your body…” she trailed off and let one of her hands slip down Clark’s chest, over the large  _ S _ .

“Diana,” Clark spoke up in Bruce’s voice and it was Bruce’s turn to experience the weirdness of seeing himself being worn by someone else, even if it was someone he loved. “Please. Take the suit off.”

“Happily.” She smiled lasciviously and stripped in a flash. But, through Diana’s eyes, he could see it all happening. It was bizarre, something he’d never experienced before in his life. This was going to be fun.

Bruce wasn’t exactly adept at using Diana’s powers but he quickly divested himself of the Wonder Woman suit, leaving himself and Diana to turn to Clark in Bruce’s slow body, still trying to pull off the boots from Bat suit. He felt bad because he was technically laughing at himself but right now he was getting to be Diana, to be Wonder Woman. He was damn well going to try to live up to it. He made brief eye contact with Diana and they both pushed Clark back onto the bed and stripped him down and placed the suit with the other two.

Diana kissed Clark first, leaning over Bruce’s body in Clark’s. Clark moaned up into it as she stretched out on top of him. Her hand was rubbing at his chest and then moving lower, getting him excited. Then she moved away, towards the bedside dresser. On her way there, she kissed Bruce who was still standing and watching, mesmerized. Diana got to see this sight all the time and here he was, able to see it through her eyes. She easily found the lube and dildo they used regularly on Bruce. And thankfully she had done preparation for them before so she was no stranger to the process, even if it was obvious she was having a bit of a problem controlling Clark’s power. She tried closing the drawer to the bedside dresser and it just about crumbled under the force. Her lack of control was scaring him a little bit because if Diana was having a hard time, what chance did Bruce have of controlling Diana’s powers. He wanted to touch himself, wanted to palm Diana’s breasts and rub at her clit a bit but he was afraid he was going to hurt her. But maybe she had a higher pain tolerance too. Just like Clark.

“Come on, Brucie.” Diana called and he was a bit startled to hear her call him that in Clark’s voice. She was already working on Clark’s (Bruce’s) ass with the dildo, preparing him for Clark’s cock while Clark had Bruce’s eyes closed and his head thrown back in ecstasy. It was surreal and enticing at the same time. 

“Clark,” Bruce whispered, leaning towards Clark who snapped his eyes open at the sound, “I’m going to sit on your face, okay?” Bruce asked, still a bit afraid to touch the body he was borrowing. Clark could do nothing but nod vigorously. Bruce climbed up, legs framing his face, and then he got into position.

Clark had a wonderful mouth—Bruce had experienced that on his own cock many a time—but this was a whole different type of sensation. It was much more muted and Bruce had the idea that it wasn’t just the super strength or high pain tolerance that was causing that and was more of an issue of female anatomy. He had the feeling that it was going to take him much longer to climax than he normally did and that was not only thrilling but also terrifying.

Bruce knew when Diana (Clark) had entered Clark (Bruce) because Clark stuttered and nearly stopped his assault on Bruce’s (Diana’s) clit to let out the loudest moan Bruce had ever heard come from Clark, even it was coming from Bruce’s lips. It was clearly the first time Clark had had such overwhelming sensations, used to the dulled experienced due to his high pain tolerance. Typically, he was still able to come but he had likely never had it this intensely before.

“Bru-Bruce,” he whimpered, very uncharacteristic, “Bruce, I need you to ride me.” He managed to get out from between Bruce’s thighs. Before Bruce moved away, he threw his head over his shoulder to see Diana railing Clark, biting down on her lip, looking like she might make it start to bleed if she didn’t let up. He felt a sudden and intense concern for his own asshole then.

“Di,” he said, hopping off of Clark’s face, “please don’t tear my ass to shreds.” he pleaded before moving to straddle Clark’s hips, reverse cowgirl style so he could watch Diana closely.

“You’re no fun, Brucie.” she laughed, slowing down. “Can’t you see this poor boy needs to get fucked into the mattress?”

Clark moaned loudly at that and bucked his hips, almost knocking Bruce off before reaching up and grabbing Bruce’s hips. “Please, Bruce. I need—” he couldn’t even finish the sentence with Diana slamming into him.

“Diana.” Bruce gave her a warning glance and she stuck Clark’s tongue out at him, not really slowing down. Still, he gripped Clark’s dick and lined it up before sinking down onto it. Before Bruce could even really get his bearings, Clark was thrusting up into him, creating that smacking sound Bruce loved so much on top of Diana slamming into Clark. And Clark wasn’t holding back any of the sounds he was making, guttural and thoroughly fucked out sounds that made Bruce worry for his own vocal cords. These two were going to  _ ruin  _ his body. But Bruce gave himself over to the sensations, rubbing furiously at his clit, tensing more and more as he got close to release.

Clark came first, shouting and throwing his head back. Bruce turned to look at him and saw his eyes wide open. It struck him heavily in the gut, in the groin, because if Clark was in his body then he would be melting everything in his line of sight and out into space, ripping a hole right through the Watchtower and killing them all. Somehow, that got him and he came pretty quickly after that. Diana was last, powering through it, her thrusts fast and erratic until she let out a scream, in Clark’s voice.

Bruce sighed heavily and rolled off Clark and Diana pulled out and then flopped on the bed.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to change back just yet. Might want to give this one more go.”

Clark was breathing too heavily to answer but he nodded enthusiastically and Bruce just said “yes” to confirm his willingness to continue this particular experiment.

“Looks like Hal and Barry had the right idea, huh?” Clark panted out anyway, never too tired for a quip.

“You heard that, huh?” Diana smirked.

“There’s not a single thing that goes on here that I don’t hear.”

“Is pretty much everyone fucking?” Diana wondered.

“Absolutely.” Clark confirmed. And they all laughed.


End file.
